


Late

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Alcohol, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Draco waits impatiently for Harry to get ready.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Late

“Harry!” Draco shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He checked his watch, muscles tense. “If you don’t hurry up, then we’re going to be late!”

Draco tugged the collar of his dress robes and continued pacing in the hallway outside the formal dining room of Twelve Grimmauld Place.

“Master Malfoy appears agitated,” Kreacher croaked. “Would Master care for a firewhisky to calm his nerves?”

“Make it a double. Thank you, Kreacher.” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. Even though he had promised Granger, at this rate they would never make it to the Ministry Holiday Gala on time.


End file.
